High School Drama
by pusca
Summary: Story of Losties in High School. Skate fic. I originally posted it on a different site. More details inside about that. Hope you enjoy! :D rated for language :P
1. Chapter 1

ok, this is a story I originally posted on ((pen name is: skateisawordjateisnot)), but i decided on putting it here too, so... hope you enjoy it!

-------------------------

Katherine Austen woke up to the annoying buzzing of her alarm clock. She rolled over and slapped the snooze button. As she was drifting off to sleep she realized what day it was and shot up. Today was her first day of school, and now she was a senior. It was also her first day at a public school. She'd been attending an all girls private school since kindergarden. She quickly jumped out of bed and rushed to her closet to decide what to wear.

-------------------------

James Ford woke up to the feeling of someone shaking him frantically.

"James! James get up! James Sawyer Ford get out of bed NOW!!" His mother was shaking him and slapped him in the butt with a wooden spoon.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" James said getting up and glaring at his mom.

"You need to get up and go to school! You're going to be late!" She threw some clothes that were sitting on his chair at him and rushed out of the room so he could get dressed. All of a sudden his mother ran back in as he was uncovering himself.

"Also, I don't want you using that kind of language." She scolded him. Then she quickly left the room again.He grumbled as he got out of bed and got dressed. Since there wasn't enough time for him to eat breakfast, he grabbed a piece of toast on his way out.

-------------------------

"Class quiet down now! Quiet down. Now, my name is Mr. Locke and I'll be your-" The door to Mr. Locke's classroom banged open and a tall blonde boy with sea blue eyes rushed into the room.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Ford. Please take a seat." James walked over to the first seat he saw. He felt something poking his arm. He turned to his left to see his ex girlfriend, Ana Lucia sitting next to him.

"How's it goin' asshole?" She sneered.

"Of course I'd get stuck next to the class slut." He groaned. She glared at him.

"Fuck you, Sawyer." She growled and turned back to look at the front of the classroom. He rolled his eyes at her. His eyes landed on the person to his right.

"Hey Michael! Long time no see." His best friend turned to him and smiled.

"Hey how's it goin', Ford?" He asked. They chatted for a couple of minutes while Mr. Locke spoke with the principal, Mr. Gale. They finished talking and Mr. Locke turned to the class.

"Well, I just recieved some very exciting news. We have a new student." Everybody went quiet. It was rare for them to get new students, especially Seniors. The only new students they were used to were Freshmen.

"Class, I'd like you all to welcome Miss Katherine Austen." A slender, curly-haired brunette walked into the classroom holding her books to her chest. James leaned forward a little bit. He'd seen pretty girls before, but there was something special about this girl. She wasn't only pretty, she was gorgeous and the shy smile she gave as she adressed the class with a small "Hello" was the prettiest smile he'd ever seen. He was intrigued. He wanted to meet this new girl.

"Here, you can take a seat next to... Miss Littleton." Mr. Locke pointed to a shy blonde girl on the far end of the classroom. Kate quickly walked over to her seat and sat down. The girl turned to her.

"Hey Katherine. I'm Claire. Welcome to Island High." She greeted Kate with a distinctive Australian accent.

"Hey. Thanks. You can call me Kate." She smiled at Claire.

"Do you want to join me and my friends for lunch? I can show you around the school then." Claire offered. Kate smiled and nodded. Claire grinned as she turned back to face the front of the room. Kate followed suit. She was liking this new school already. James watched her from the corner of his eye. There was something special about her, but he just couldn't place it. He snapped back into reality at the sound of Mr. Locke's voice. He sighed as he opened his notebook to start taking notes.

-------------------------

Kate followed Claire down the hallway to the cafeteria. They walked through the double doors into a noisey, crowded room that smelt like old meatloaf. Somebody across the room shouted to Claire and motioned them to come over. Claire and Kate made their way over to a table on the far end of the cafeteria and sat next to a blond boy.

"Heya Claire. How was your summer?" The blond boy said. Claire blushed slightly and said it was fine.

"Who's your friend?" He nodded to Kate.

"Oh! This is Kate. Kate this is Charlie. He's one of my best friends." Kate smiled at Charlie and said hi. A Korean girl came up and sat on the other side of the table.

"Hi Sun. This is Kate. Kate this is Sun." Sun smiled at Kate.

"So Sun, is that guy Jin still stalking you, or has he asked you out yet?" Claire asked her giggling. Sun blushed and looked down at her food. Just as Charlie was about to say something, two more people walked up and sat down at their table. Claire introduced them as Hurley and Sayid. They all started chatting about what they'd done over the summer, and events that had happened the previous year. Kate pulled out her paper sack containing her lunch and pulled out some leftover pasta. She picked at it quietly, feeling isolated because she didn't know what they were talking about. She looked around the cafeteria, surveying the teachers and other students. She scanned over a table of what looked like football players. Her eyes met with one guys and locked. He smiled at her and waved. She smiled back shyly. He turned back to his friends, then got up and started walking toward her. Her heart started beating. She quickly turned back to Claire and the others.

"Umm... you guys... that guy behind me is coming over here. I just smiled and he got up and started walking toward me! What should I do??" They all turned around and looked at the guy heading towards them.

"No! Don't look!" Kate slapped her forehead. They all turned quickly back around. Now he probably knew she had talked to them about him. She wished she could disappear right then and there. He finally reached the table.

"Hi. I've never seen you here before. You new?" He was adressing Kate. She slowly turned around and looked up at him. He was smiling down at her. She gave him a small nod.

"What's your name?" He asked her. Claire nudged her.

"Kate." She said quietly.

"Kate. I'll be sure to remember that. Nice meeting you Kate, and welcome to Island High." He turned around and walked off.

"Kate do you know who that was?? That was the captain of the football team. He's one of the most popular guys in the school!" Claire said excitedly.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Jack." Sun said. "He used to be best friends with my boyfriends best friend."

"Isn't he cute?" Claire was grinning at Kate. She shrugged, still blushing a little.

"I think I'm gonna go outside and explore the courtyard a little." She got up and threw her mostly uneaten food back into her backpack and walked off. She pulled the door to the outside open and a breeze of fresh summer air licked her face. She stepped outside onto the football field. There were a few students out there eating lunch. She started to wander toward the basketball court, thinking about the guy, Jack. Why had he come over to her like that? What would a popular guy like him want to do with her? She had gone to an all girl school, so of course she knew about cliques. She was so lost in thought that she wasn't watching where she was going and she tripped over a rock and started to fall. She fell into two strong arms who grabbed her so she wouldn't push them both over. She looked up to see a pair of sea blue eyes staring down at her. She kept staring into his eyes until he cleared his throat and she realized she was still leaning into him. She turned crimson and quickly pushed herself off of the blond stranger and stood upright.

"You alright there, Freckles?" He asked raising an eyebrow, smirking slightly. She turned an even deeper shade of red as she nodded, becoming very aware of the fact that there were eyes on her.

"I-I'm Kate." She stuttered, looking at anything but his face and those gorgeous blue eyes.

"I know. You're in my first period class. My name's James, but I prefer being called Sawyer." He took a step toward her.

"You sure you're ok? 'Cause you look scared out of your mind. It's kinda cute." He said flirtatiously, his smile growing even bigger. He took another step toward her, daring her to look up at him. Finally, she did.

"Thank you for catching me, James. I'll see you in first period tomorrow." She started to walk away.

"Aww don't I get some kind of reward?" She sighed and turned back around.

"Like what?" She crossed her arms.

"I dunno... How 'bout a kiss?" He grinned at her suggestively. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Aww c'mon, Sassafras." She kept walking.

"Maybe next time then!" He shouted after her. She rolled her eyes again.

'What a jerk.' She thought to herself. 'And who does he think he is giving me nicknames?' She walked angrily back into the cafeteria and sat back down next to Claire.

"You okay, Kate?" Claire asked. Kate sighed angrily.

"No. I just met this jerk, "Sawyer"." She said, putting quotes around his name. Claire gasped.

"No way! Oh you're so lucky! He is the hottest guy in school!" Claire was practically drooling.

"And the biggest asshole!" Kate said angrily, crossing her arms.

"Oh, so you admit you think he's hot?" Claire said raising an eyebrow. Kate blushed.

"I never said that!" She said defensively.

"You never denied it either." Claire and Sun giggled. Kate put her head down on the table. She felt something sticky on her forehead. She lifted her head up.

"Umm... Dude... There's strawberry jelly there..." Hurley said. Everybody was trying not to laugh. She groaned. It was going to be a long day.

-------------------------

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. let me know what you think. I love reviews D


	2. Chapter 2

Kate walked down the silent hallways, her hall pass resting in her back pocket. She had asked to go to the restroom, but really all she wanted was to get out of the classroom and explore the school a little bit. She walked past the cafeteria and out the double doors to the football field. Instead of heading towards the basketball hoops again, she headed the opposite direction. She wasn't surprised to find a baseball field. She turned around to go back, but was stopped by a figure standing almost directly behind her. She gasped and jumped back.

"Oh it's you." She sighed. The figure smiled at her.

"Nice to see you too, Freckles. Now, what's a pretty girl like you doin' wanderin' around outside by herself instead of inside learning?" He asked smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and started to walk away, but he blocked her path. She sighed.

"I could ask the same thing about you." He chuckled.

"Darlin', nobody cares what we do. We're seniors. We rule the school. Hell, you can run around outside naked and the teachers won't give you anything more than a fifteen minute detention." He looked her up and down. "Although I would probably discipline you more if I saw you running around outside naked." He winked at her and smiled suggestively. She rolled her eyes as she pushed past him.

"You're such a pervert." She left him standing there and decided to go back to class. When she entered the building, she caught sight of a familiar figure.

"Hey Jack." She ran up behind him. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey Kate. How's it going?"

"Fine. How about for you?" She batted her eyes.

"I'm pretty good. Look, I hate to ask this of you, but it's my job. Do you have a hall pass?" She sighed and pulled the pass out of her pocket. He looked it over and handed it back to her, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Why did you come from towards the cafeteria if you were going to the bathroom? And your room isn't that way either, Kate. What were you doing?"

"I-I don't know where the bathroom is Jack. I'm new! Jeez!" She was irritated that he was such a goody goody. She thought they were forming a friendship, and don't friends let things like this slide?

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just doing my job. How bout I make it up to you by... buying you an ice cream after school?" She smiled and nodded. "Great. Meet me on the football field after school." He gave her a small wave and walked off. She bit her lip, trying not to blush, and turned down a hallway to go back to class. A voice stopped her.

"Well, well. Look who's got a date with the most popular guy in school." She knew exactly who it was.

"What, are you stalking me now?" She asked irritated as she turned around to see Sawyer walking slowly toward her. She couldn't help feeling a bit light headed as he walked slowly and casually toward her. She looked over at the wall.

"No, but I will if you want me to." He smiled at her suggestively, flashing her a pair of dimples. She felt her cheeks turning pink. She looked at the ground.

"Look, if you ever want to have a real good time, not some boring time with Jackass back there, let me know." He smiled at her again and walked away. She stood in the hallway for a little while, pondering what had just happened. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the bell. She gasped and started running back to her classroom to grab her books.

"Dammit..." She muttered to herself.

After she had gathered up her stuff, she headed to her locker. She had one period left before her date with Jack. She walked into her next class and saw Claire and Sun, who motioned her to come sit next to them.

"Hey Claire, Hey Sun." She greeted them. "I have something to tell you guys... Jack asked me out." Claire shrieked and hugged Kate, congratulating her, while Sun grinned from ear to ear and said how lucky she was. Kate felt slightly embarassed. After all, Jack was her first boyfriend... She couldn't wait until after school.

-------------------------

"So, Kate... How's it going with Jack?" Claire asked her one afternoon after school. Kate shrugged.

"Well? Have you kissed him yet." Claire poked her in the arm, trying to get an answer out of her. Kate sighed.

"No... He mostly just spends time talking about himself and how someday he wants to be a doctor. I mostly just tune out and nod occasionally." Claire gasped.

"But you guys have been dating for almost a month now!" Kate nodded. "Well has he asked you to the homecoming dance yet?" Kate shook her head, trying to concentrate on her History notes. Claire just gaped at her.

"Hey Kate! Kate!" Jack was shouting at her from across the school's front lawn. He jogged up to her. "So... are you going to the football game tonight?" She shrugged. "Well... it's the homecoming game, and it's a big game for me. I was hoping you'd come and watch..." She sighed and put her notebook down.

"Sure I'll come, but I'm not really in to football..." His mouth fell open. He gaped at her, causing her to look at the ground.

"Is there something else you needed, Jack?" She asked, a little bitterly. He snapped out of his awestruck phase and nodded.

"I was wondering if you would be my date to the homecoming dance." She blushed and looked up at him smiling.

"I thought you'd never ask." She grinned at him. He smiled back.

"What time should I pick you up?"

"I dunno... 6:30ish?" He nodded in agreement.

"Great. I'll see you tonight." He waved at her and jogged back to his impatient friends. Claire clapped excitedly.

"Yay! He finally asked you." Kate smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Let's go to my house. I think I need to buy a new dress." She stood up. Claire jumped up after her.

"Me too! I hope Charlie asks me..." She sighed hopefully.

"Oh, he'll come around, just give it time." Kate reassured her. Claire nodded, and they headed towards Kate's house.

-------------------------

"Oh my god! He's going to be here any minute! How do I look??" Kate was really excited and anxious for her first dance. Claire gave her a thumbs up, right as there was a knock on the door. "It's him! What do I do??"

"Well, you could try opening the door..." Claire giggled. Kate felt slightly embarassed for acting so unlike herself. She checked her hair in the mirror one more time before opening the door. Jack smiled at her.

"Hey Jack. Let's go." She began to walk out. "Oh wait! Do you mind if Claire comes with us?" He shrugged and kept walking toward his car. Claire quickly followed Kate out the door and to the car.

-------------------------

Kate was sitting at a table, resting her elbow on the top. She sighed. What was taking Jack so long to bring back some punch? Oh well... It was more fun sitting at the table by herself than listening to him talk about himself. She saw someone sit down next to her.

"Hey what took you so- Oh... it's you."

"You don't look so happy to see me, Freckles." She rolled her eyes at him and looked away. He cleaned up well. She blushed at the thought. "Date stand you up?" She was growing irritated with him.

"Is there something you need Sawyer?" She turned to him, frustrated.

"Well, you looked so lonely over here, I decided to come pay you a visit. Besides, you don't look like you've had a good time so far. You know I'll show you a better time than ol' Jackass. Just say the word."

"Just leave me alone. I'm having tons of fun with Jack. Now go away!" He held up his hands in surrender.

"Ok, but if you do want to take a walk on the wild side, I'd be happy to show you a good time." With that, he got up and left, right as Jack came back.

"What did that son of a bitch want?" He sneered, handing Kate some punch.

"Nothing. So... Wanna dance?"

"Umm... Actually... one of my friends wanted to talk to me. I was just bringing you your punch. Sorry. I'll come bac k in a little bit though." She nodded, not letting him see how disappointed she was. He waved and walked off. After about 10minutes of text messaging a sick Sun, telling her about how much her date sucked, she decided to get up and get some fresh air. She walked outside and heard some noises coming from around the corner. She turned the corner to see what it was and what it was made her stop dead in her tracks.

-------------------------

Sawyer walked down through an empty portion of the building their dance was being held in, looking for some entertainment. He'd tried to find Kate again so he could bother her, but hadn't had any luck. What was it about her that made him feel so... weird? He'd never really felt this way about a girl before. Most of the time he just wanted to get in their pants, but Kate... there was something special about her. He turned a corner and saw somebody sitting on the floor crying.

"That you, Freckles." The form jumped and turned around to face him. She stood up quickly and started to run away from him. This surprised him, but for very long. He started chasing after her. She was wearing heals, so she couldn't run very fast and he caught up to her easily. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What do you want?" She said, trying not to sound like she was crying.

"I want to know what's wrong with you, Freckles. Why you cryin'?" She stared at him for a minute, then her lip started to tremble and she collapsed into him, crying into his chest. He wasn't quite sure what to do, but after a little while she quieted down and he stroked her hair.

"It's ok Kate. Just tell me what happened." She looked up at him with tear soaked eyes. He walked her over to a bench and sat her down so they could talk.

"Ok, here's what happened." She told him everything up until the part where she went outside.

"And what was the noise you heard." He heard her sniffle, trying not to cry again.

"I-I walked around the corner, and-and J-Jack was m-making out with this girl. A-and she had blonde hair, and I think it might have been Claire! I know she thinks he's cute and she told me she used to like him!" She started sobbing into her hands. Sawyer pulled a small packet of Kleenex out of his pocket and handed it to her. She gratefully took it and wiped her eyes and nose.

"Thanks." She said after she'd calmed down a little.

"No problem, Freckles." He smiled at her, she blushed, but he couldn't tell because it was too dark.

"C'mon. Let's go find that Jackass and you can give him a piece of your mind." He got up and held out his hand to her. She took it, and as they made contact she felt a slight bolt travel through her fingers. She didn't acknowledge it, but wondered if he'd felt it too. They both started to head back to the building to find Jack and Claire.

-------------------------

so... how was it? let me know  
I love reviews! They always make me feel happy, and... I update more quickly hint hint lol

Some questions you should be asking:  
1.Was the girl who was making out with Jack Claire?  
2.What are Kate and Sawyer going to do to Jack?  
3.Is Kate and Sawyer's relationship better now that he's let her cry on his shoulder, or will she just ignore him and pretend like the whole thing never happened, while continuing to date Jack?

You'll find out next time D


	3. Chapter 3

Kate stormed into the room, followed by Sawyer. She scanned the room, and quickly found Claire talking to Charlie. She looked as though she was flirting with him. It disgusted Kate that she could make out with one guy one minute, then flirt with another. She walked over to Claire quickly, grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side of the room.

"Ouch! Oh, hi Kate. How's it going with Jack? Have you guys kissed yet?"

"No, but you have!" Claire was shocked.

"What are you talking about??"

"Oh don't play dumb with me. I saw you... kissing Jack..." Her voice started to tremble.

"Kate I would never-"

"Oh shut up! I saw you! Stop denying it!" She almost felt like smacking Claire, but didn't. All of a sudden Jack came up.

"What's going on over here? I heard you yelling, Kate." He looked from one girl to the other. "Is everything alright?"

"No, Jack! Everything is not all right you two-timing bastard!" Jack's eyes grew wide.

"W-what do you mean, Kate?" He looked behind Kate and saw Sawyer glaring at him.

"Will you two cut it out and tell me the truth?! I saw you kissing her Jack!!" A tear rolled down her face.

"Kate... I... I'm sorry..." He looked down.

"So you admit you kissed Claire?" She was surprised that he'd actually admitted it.

"No." Then what was he sorry for? "I wasn't kissing Claire... I was kissing my old girlfriend from 10th grade... Her name is Juliet... I'm sorry Kate. I was just so surprised to see her. She transferred from our school at the end of 10th grade and... She kissed me..." Kate's mouth was hanging open. She turned to Claire, who was looking away from her and glaring at the wall.

"Claire, I-"

"Save it Kate. I thought we were friends, and you should know friends never do things like that." She turned around and headed back to Charlie. Kate felt awful for wrongly accusing Claire.

"Kate... Will you forgive me? I don't want to break up... please..." Jack put his hand on her shoulder. She pulled away, running into Sawyer.

"Don't touch me ever again Jack. We're over." She turned around and started to walk away, when she sensed Sawyer wasn't following her. She turned around just in time to see Sawyer slug Jack in the face. She gasped. He glared at Jack one more time than walked over to her.

"Sawyer... Thanks." She was disappointed she hadn't done that herself.

"No problem, Freckles. What do you say we blow this popsicle stand?" She nodded and followed him out the door just as Jack shouted to them.

"I'll get you for this Ford!" Then they were out the door.

---------------------------

Ever since the dance, Kate and Sawyer had become much closer. They were pretty much best friends. They told each other everything; about dates, problems at home, most embarassing moments; anything. It was now spring, and Claire and Kate had finally made up. Things were starting to go better than they had at the beginning of the year.

"Ok everybody, settle down settle down. I have some announcements. First of all, tryouts for our school's production of the musical version of Cinderella are on Thursday and Friday and callbacks are Monday. Also, if you'd like to purchase this years yearbook, you need to send your money in by next Wednesday and you'll get your yearbooks on the last day of school. Lastly, your field trip to the prairie is tomorrow, so pack your lunches and wear suitable clothing. Ok, that's all. You can talk for the rest of the period since we only have 5 minutes." Mr. Locke sat down and went to his computer to send e-mails to teachers.

"So Claire... Are you going to sit next to Charlie on the bus?" Kate asked. Claire blushed and shrugged.

"Maybe... I don't know. Maybe I'll just sit next to you..." Kate shook her head.

"No way. I'm going to make sure that you and Charlie are dating by the end of the year or else I'll... do something..." She couldn't really think of anything bad to say.

"Are you sure that's really your motive? Or do you just want to sit next to Sawyer?" It was Kate's turn to blush.

"Claire! He's my best friend! I don't like him like that."

"Uh-huh... sure you don't." She said sarcastically. The bell rang and they both rushed out of the classroom to get to their next class.

---------------------------

Charlie, Kate, Sawyer, and Claire all rushed to the bus together. They were running late and had almost missed it. Charlie got in first and saw that there were only two empty seats left. They were lucky. He sat down in the one on the left side. Kate was next to get into the bus and sat down on the right side in the other empty seat. When Sawyer got on, he went to sit next to Charlie, but Kate pulled him into her seat.

"I'm trying to get Claire and Charlie together." She whispered. Claire got on the bus and saw the only empty space left was next to Charlie. She sat down quietly, blushing slightly. She turned to Kate who gave her a thumbs up. She just gave her a dirty look in return, although inside she was dancing because she was so close to him.

---------------------------

"... And that is how the Native Americans would hunt. Any questions? No? Alright, you can all go eat your lunches now." Mr. Locke dismissed them and they all ran in different directions to go find a place to eat that had shade. It was an unusually hot day for Spring. Kate and Sawyer decided to go down by the small lake that was near a large tree that they could sit under. Charlie, Claire, and Hurley sat under a tree that was on the hill above where Kate and Sawyer were sitting.

"What'd you bring to eat?" Charlie asked Claire.

"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich, but I forgot to put on the peanut butter... I'm probably the only Australian that loves peanut butter." Charlie studied her for a minute then pulled out his sandwhich.

"I have a peanut butter sandwhich. Do you want to trade half of yours for half of mine?" She smiled at him and nodded. They each traded slices of bread. "Oh, this is the bloody best peanut butter and jelly sandwich I've ever had." She giggled. Hurley just sat there ignoring them.

Sawyer had finished eating way before Kate. She was slowly sipping at a juice box, staring at the lake, which was reflecting the afternoon sun. It was so peaceful. She loved the sound of nature; the birds chirping, a small splash of water occasionally when a fish would come up for air, a slight breeze bringing the scent of flowers and trees and the grass to her nose. She loved to be outside more than anything. She closed her eyes and sighed, laying back. Sawyer just watched her, entranced by her. He kept telling himself he wasn't supposed to be thinking these things, but he couldn't help himself.

"Would you quit staring at me? It's starting to get creepy." Her voice startled him.

"I was not staring at you." She opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at him. "I wasn't, Freckles. That's just wishful thinking you're havin'." He smirked as she rolled her eyes. Suddenly she stood up.

"Where you goin', Shortcake?" She looked down at him and smiled.

"I'm just going for a walk. You can join me if you want." He sighed dramatically as he got up.

"Going to make me exercise now, Freckles?" She chuckled as he strolled along behind her. She walked down to the edge of the bank hanging over the lake. She took off her shoes and let her toes sink into the mud. Sawyer copied this.

"Well, Freckles. I gotta hand it to ya. I didn't think there could be anything more disgusting than stepping in dog shit while wearing shoes, but you've topped it." She laughed. "Are you sure this little ledge can hold us both? It doesn't look very sturdy." He looked down at the water that was about three feet below them.

"The water doesn't look to deep, so if we fall we won't drown. And it's not that far down." She looked over at him. He turned around and looked back. A small breeze ruffled their hair. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about him like this, but she had to admit that he was a very attractive guy. She blushed and turned back to the water. He kept looking at her, watching as the wind blew her hair in and out of her face. He had to stop thinking about her! Suddenly he had an idea.

"I'll be right back, Freckles." He turned around and started to walk away, but snuck back so he was standing behind her. He grabbed her shoulders and pretended to push her in. She screamed and grabbed onto his shirt, trying not to fall even though he had a good grip on her and she wasn't even close to falling. She turned around and glared at him. He smirked at her.

"Oh you're going to get it now James Ford." She grabbed his hands, attempting to push him into the lake, but not having much luck. He let her do this for a while, but then he grabbed her waist and walked slowly toward the edge. She struggled against his grip, but it was useless. He was too strong. He was standing at the very edge and looked down at her, smirking.

"Whatcha gonna do now, Sweetcheeks?" She heard a yell, but ignored it as she stopped struggling and looked up at him.She tried to look angry, but their faces were so close... His smile started to fade. She had never kissed a guy before and wondered if this is how it all started... She wanted to. She felt her face getting closer to his.

---------------------------

"Hey guys! Guess what!" Claire came running up to Charlie and Hurley. "You'll never guess who I just saw kissing!"

"Do we care?" Charlie said. He and Hurley didn't want to hear about other people's relationships. Hurley stood up to leave.

"Sayid and Shannon!" Charlie and Hurley both looked at her, obviously not caring. "I have to tell Kate! Where is she?" Claire looked around.

---------------------------

Sayid stroked Shannon's cheek.

"So does this mean we're going out?" She asked him playfully. He smiled at her and kissed her again.

"Yes." He took her hand in his as they headed toward the others. They went over to Claire, Charlie and Hurley and sat down. Shannon sat in between Sayid's legs and leaned her head on his shoulder. He held her hands around her waist.

"See? They're going out now! Isn't that great you guys?" Claire said excitedly. Charlie and Hurley just grunted. Hurley started walking away, but tripped over his shoelace, losing his balance. He yelled as he started tumbling down the hill toward two people who were playfully fighting by the lake. He started slowing down as he got closer to the bottom. He yelled again, the two people, who looked like they were about to kiss, turned around just in time to jump out of the way. Hurley stopped just on the edge of the bank.

"Phew! That was a close on-" Hurley was cut off when he felt himself starting to fall. The bank was breaking off, taking Hurley and Kate with it. Kate screamed and grabbed Sawyer, trying to get back on to the sturdy part of land, but just ended up bringing him with her. They all shouted as they fell into the lake. Kate landed in a shallow part and Sawyer landed on top of her. Hurley landed a little to the right of them. Sawyer quickly got up and helped Kate up. They ran over to see if Hurley was ok. Kate tripped and grabbed onto Sawyer for support as they reached Hurley.

"Dude... That... Was... Sweet!" Hurley stood up, completely soaked. They all started laughing. Kate realized that after she had tripped, she'd never let go of Sawyer. She looked up at him to see he was looking down at her. She quickly let go of his hand and arm, blushing.

"Well that was fun. Let's do it again sometime." Sawyer said grinning, flashing his dimples at her. She laughed as they all got out. She couldn't deny it any longer... She had feelings for Sawyer.


	4. Chapter 4

ok, so I hope you all liked the last chapter. Anyway... read on!

--------------

Kate and Claire walked down the street, chatting about their field trip and how fun it had been. Claire told Kate about Sayid and Shannon and the whole sandwich thing with Charlie.

"I'm so happy Sayid and Shannon are finally together! Even though Shannon is only a Sophmore, they make a perfect couple. Hopefully Sayid doesn't move away when he goes to college. I'd be really sad if they broke up because of it." Kate commented. "I'd also be really sad if I never got to see you and Charlie get together." She giggled as Claire blushed and hit her playfully with her notebook.

"He probably doesn't like me... It'll never happen Kate." Kate stopped walking, causing Claire to turn around and look at her. Kate was all of a sudden serious.

"Claire, can you not see how much he obviously likes you? He's probably madly in love with you, but you just can't see it. Have you noticed how much he talks to you, listens to you, smiles at you, looks at you?" Claire was bright red at this point. Kate smiled mischieviously at her. "And besides... I have a source who knows wether or not her likes you." Claire gasped and ran over to her.

"You do?? Tell me tell me! Please!" She was about to get down on her hands and knees and beg Kate if she had to. She stuck her bottom lip out and made it tremble, giving Kate puppy dog eyes. Kate sighed, laughing.

"Alright alright! I'll tell you! Jeeze!" Claire grinned and braced herself, her heart racing.

"He..." She looked behind Claire. "Hey Sawyer! Over here!" She waved to Sawyer, who was walking across the street. He turned around and looked at her, waving back. He headed toward them. Claire's mouth fell open.

"Kate! Tell me! Just a simple 'yes' or 'no'! Kate come on! If you don't I'll tell Sawyer you like him!" Kate's eyes grew wide as she blushed.

"You wouldn't..." Claire smirked.

"Oh yeah? Hey Sawyer. I have something I want to tell yo-" Kate slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Fine! He does." Claire felt like dancing, but she contained herself. Sawyer finally reached them.

"Heya Freckles. So what did ya wanna tell me, Blondie?" He asked Claire. She glanced at Kate for help.

"She just wanted to let you know that Sayid and Shannon are now going out. Isn't that great?" He rolled his eyes, obviously not caring.

"Yeah it's wonderful. Call the newspapers." Kate giggled. Claire just watched them, intrigued. She could tell they liked each other, though they'd probably never admit it to themselves.

"So, Sawyer. Kate and I were just going to her house to order a pizza and watch some movies. Wanna come?" Kate nudged her, giving her a quick glare before Sawyer could see.

"Oh sure! I love girl's nights. Let me just go get my pink silk jammies and I'll be over in a minute." Kate rolled her eyes at his sarcasm.

"We're just watching movies. It's not exactly a 'girl's night'." Kate said smirking. He acted disappointed. They all started walking again.

--------------

"So what should we watch first? Phantom of The Opera or The Sound of Music?" Kate asked.

"Umm neither. Those are chick flicks. Don't you have anything that's actually good?" Kate rolled her eyes and looked through her collection of DVDs.

"Ok... How about The Swiss Family Robinson?" She suggested. Sawyer wrinkled his nose.

"Who would want to watch something about some people that got stranded on an island? Come on Kate... Something with action." She sighed and turned back to her DVDs.

"How about Forrest Gump? I haven't seen this movie in ages, and there's action in it and it's funny." He sighed, defeated.

"Fine, but I get to pick the next one, and you two have to watch it." Kate stood up and put the DVD in.

"You're such a party pooper." She sat down in between Claire and Sawyer as the movie started.

--------------

Claire fell asleep about halfway through the movie, leaning on Kate's shoulder.

"Well, looks like this is a slumber party after all. Now if you'd only let me go get my jammies, I could join you two." Sawyer said, looking over at Claire leaning on Kate's shoulder. She heard a dog barking in the background. She stood up, careful not to wake up Claire.

"I'll be right back. I have to go get the dog." Sawyer nodded as she walked out of the room. Kate slipped on her shoes and quietly opened the back door. She stepped out into the cool night air, inhaling it's scent. She looked around and there wasn't any sign of her dog. She looked up at the stars twinkling above her. She loved nights like these where she could just lie down in the silky grass and stare up at the stars for hours. She decided to do just that. She walked into the middle of her back yard and layed down. She loved it out here where there weren't many house, and her neighbors weren't very close. She didn't live in the country, but it was peaceful like the country. She closed her eyes and let the wind wash over her face and gently blow strands of her hair around. She heard footsteps and opened her eyes to see Sawyer standing over her.

"Whatcha doin', Freckles? I thought you had to let your dog in." She sat up, drawing her knees into her chest.

"I couldn't find him, and it's just so beautiful out tonight." She looked back up at the stars. He followed her gaze.

"Yeah..." He sat down behind her. She leaned her back on his so they were sitting back to back. She rested her head on her arms and stared off into the distance.

"You don't get a view of the stars like this from the city. I love it out here." He nodded, although she couldn't see him. She shifted slightly and layed back down so her head was next to his crossed legs. He scooted forward a little bit and layed down too so their heads were next to each other. They stayed quiet for a while, enjoying the sounds of the crickets and the slight hushing of the wind through the grass and trees. She realized that he was the only person she'd want to share this moment with. Sighing happily she closed her eyes. He looked over at her peaceful figure. She was gorgeous. He couldn't deny how much he cared for her. He couldn't keep lying to himself, saying it was nothing and distracting himself with a new girlfriend. She opened her eyes and looked over at him. Her green eyes stared deeply into his, finding his soul. He looked back at hers. At that moment they felt a connection that seemed like it had been there all along. He turned on his side, not breaking their eye contact.

"Kate, I..." He trailed off, lost in her eyes. He needed her. He wanted her to be his. She propped herself up on her elbows, still looking at him, a confused expression on her face. He rarely used her real name. She cocked her head a little bit, wondering what was going on inside of his. He couldn't contain himself any longer as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. She had never been kissed before, so she wasn't exaclty sure to do, but her lips seemed to have a mind of their own. She slowly reached up and cupped his face in her hand. He sat up, careful not to break their kiss, pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms completely around her. She'd never felt like this before. She had never felt so alive and free and loved. She ran her hands through his hair. Eventually they pulled apart for air. She looked down and collapsed into his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. He layed down, her on top of his and gently stroked her hair. They didn't say anything for a while as they layed their enjoying the moment. He finally broke the silence.

"So was that one hell of a first kiss?" He felt her grin against his chest. They stayed like that for a while before they eventually got tired and went back inside. She couldn't wait to tell Claire in the morning. She was about to sit back on the couch after seeing Sawyer off, when she heard a dog barking.

"Dammit... I forgot the dog..."

--------------

so... good or bad?

review please )


	5. Chapter 5

THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!:

Ok… There are two ways I want to swing with this…

I want Kate to wake up and it was all just a dream and funny things happen afterwards

Kate and Sawyer aren't going out and avoid each other after the kiss but are ok later

This chapter is going to be A, but if you all want me to write B then I can do both and eventually the two split stories will go back into one. In fact… I think I can do that in one chapter. Hmm… Anyway here is option A, hope you like it! And let me know if I should write B as an alternate Chapter 4!! Contact me if you have any questions.

Lily

Chapitre 4

She heard her name being called from a distance. She shifted and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a bunch of tiny luminous specks, then the moon, and then Sawyer standing over her.

"There you are Freckles. You came out here to get the dog fifteen minutes ago. We thought you'd died." She realized just then that when she had lain down and shut her eyes, she must have fallen asleep. The kiss was all just a dream. She couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Sorry. I uhh… couldn't find him, so I laid down and I guess I fell asleep." He held out his hand and helped her up.

"Let's go inside before Claire decides to throw a party." She laughed and followed him inside. Kate heard a voice coming from her living room. It was Claire's.

"Hey Claire who are y-" She was cut off by Claire shushing her.

"Okay… Uh huh… No… Alright… See you then… Bye." She closed her cell phone.

"Who was that?"

"Shannon."

"Oh, what'd she need?"

"She wanted to know if I was doing anything. I told her I was at your house and that we were having a slumber party and she asked if it was ok if she came and I said sure." Kate sighed and shook her head. "What's wrong?" Claire looked at her curiously.

"Nothing… Just don't invite a ton of people ok?" Claire nodded. Just then the doorbell sounded. "That was fast…" Kate said as she opened the door.

"Hello Kate." Sun greeted her.

"Uhh… Hi Sun…" Kate shot a confused look at Sawyer who just shrugged. Just as she was about to shut the door, someone yelled.

"Wait wait wait! I'm coming!" Libby ran into the room, breathing heavily. "Hey Kate." Kate smiled politely as she shut the door. Just then there was yet another knock. She sighed and opened the door. It was Shannon, plus another girl named Nikki.

"Hey Kate. This is Nikki. She was at my house so I brought her with me." Kate smiled and nodded.

"Hey, umm… Claire could I uh… talk to you for a minute?" Claire stood up.

"Sure." She followed Kate to the kitchen.

"Why the hell did you invite all these people?! And these are all of them, right??" Claire smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry… I really am… Please don't be angry." Kate sighed.

"Fine… but we're going to have to go down to the basement; otherwise my parents will have a cow." Claire nodded and went to gather everybody. The all snuck downstairs promptly. Since Kate had a TV downstairs, they decided to watch another movie. After much protesting from Sawyer, they decided on Grease. He mumbled angrily throughout the entire thing, although at some parts he did seem to be enjoying himself, but when he saw that the girls noticed and were snickering at him, he started grumbling again and acted annoyed. After the movie was over, they decided to do something else.

"What should we do?"

"Yeah I'm bored…"

"We could watch another movie…"

"Nah… Hey Kate can I do your hair."

"Uhh… Sure."

"Hey, so did you guys see Boone today? Didn't he look hot?"

"Hey that's my brother you're talking about, Libby."

"Well you have to admit, he sure is cute!"

"Claire… I thought you liked Charlie!"

"Oooo! Claire and Charlie, eh?" All this girl talk was annoying Sawyer. He let out an exasperated groan. They all turned and looked at him.

"What? All your 'girl talk' is gettin' really annoyin'! I can't take it anymore! I'm not a girl I don't care about how 'hot' a guy is or who likes who!" Kate crossed her arms.

"Well… we can fix that." She grinned mischievously. His eyes widened, he had no idea what she was thinking, but he didn't like it, and he especially didn't like that fact that it seemed like the rest of the girls knew exactly what she was plotting. Kate stood up and walked out of the room. When she came back she had some rope and duct tape. Now Sawyer was beginning to understand what she had been thinking.

"Kate… Wh-what are you gonna do with that…" Suddenly Shannon stood up and walked slowly over to Sawyer. She bent down so her face was inches from his.

"We're not going to hurt you… much…" She said in a seductive voice. She stood back up slowly. Sawyer had been so distracted by her that he hadn't noticed the other girls move to either side of him. They quickly grabbed his arms and tied them behind the chair he was sitting in before he had time to react.

"What the hell do you think ya'll are doin'?!" Kate came around to the front and pulled off a strip of duct tape.

"You'll see." She said in an overly sweet voice as she taped his mouth shut. She left the room again and this time re-entered with a napkin. He tried to say something, but couldn't past the duct tape. She placed the napkin over his eyes and tied it under his hair.

"Okay. Let's get started girls." He swallowed as he heard them all giggle and waited for the worst.

XxxXxxxXxxX

Ok, so how was it?

Review or I won't update )

And read the author's note at the beginning if you haven't already!

Lily


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE!

I am **sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo so so so so** terribly, incredibly, exceedingly, extraordinarily, exceptionally sorry for how long it has taken me to update this. Unfortunately, I don't have a new chapter up for this yet T-T and I'm sorry to excite and/or disappoint anyone who thought this was a new chapter. I really am. I've been so so so very busy and feel terrible about making anyone wait, if anyone is actually still interested, which I hope so!

Anyway, my goal is to finish the chapter I'm working on by the end of the day, but I can't promise anything. I really hope that you all haven't given up on me! I'm still here! Just busy. Anyway, I'm going to work my rear-end off to get this chapter up for you guys, but honestly, I'm having writers block T-T. Send in any ideas you may have for what should be next. I just reread the whole thing and the tiny little gears in my head are turning, but not very fast lol, so inspire me!  please . Just know that I'm working and will be sitting here waiting for any ideas you may have .

SORRY!!

.::Lily::.


	7. Chapter 6

I'm afraid this is going to have to be a rather short chapter seeing as my writers block is causing me to write badly. Anyway, I hope nobody has given up hope on me updating! I'm just having trouble figuring out what to do next T-T. Suggestions always welcome and I apologize if this is poorly written. I'm doing my best lol.

**Chapter 6**

Sawyer couldn't see what was going on past the cloth napkin, but he could hear the girls giggling and whispering to each other. Suddenly, he felt a pair of cold hands on his chin and his face was being forced upward. He tried to struggle but heard a familiar voice scold him.

"Hey! Don't squirm or we'll just make this worse for you." A cold object was pressed against his lips and moved around. He knew someone was putting lipstick on him. He groaned loudly and was rewarded for his unhappiness by giggles from all of the girls. He promised himself that he would never hang out with a bunch of girls ever again. The room was abruptly filled with laughter and he knew they were laughing at him.

"I definitely think that is his color." He tried to wiggle out but was swatted on the arm.

"I told you not to move or it will just get worse!" He felt like screaming, but kept his mouth such for fear of what they might put in it if he opened it. Sighing to himself, he obliged and stopped fidgeting. A brush was lightly pushed onto his cheekbones and swished around in circles. When this part was done, there were even more laughs and he wished that he could either die or kill them all. As he grit his teeth, someone grabbed a portion of his hair and began playing with it. He had to admit, having his hair played with was rather relaxing.

"Should we go with pigtails or just a ponytail?" There was murmuring for a moment then someone shouted out pigtails. He mentally kicked whoever it was. This was going to be a _long_ night. About ten minutes after his hair had been done, he smelt the chemically smell of nail polish and knew what was happening next. He could feel the brush being swept across his nails one by one.

"Oh wow! That's my favorite shade of pink!" One of the girls chimed excitedly. He bit his tongue angrily. After about another ten minutes the blindfold was removed. He didn't open his eyes though, which had been closed. He didn't even want to acknowledge this people. Someone was crouching in front of him. He could feel their breath on his face. As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw that it was Kate after his eyes finished adjusting to the light. He glared at her angrily as she smirked at him and reached for a mirror.

"I don't want to see how you all ruined me." He spat out fiercely. Kate just giggled and held the mirror up. He turned his head away quickly, but caught a glimpse of himself and was intrigued.

"What the… You… What?" A look of confusion crossed over his face. The girls all laughed hysterically at him. Kate was the first to stop laughing and explained what had happened to him.

"Sawyer, we didn't actually put makeup on you." She chuckled. "Remember when I told you that you desperately needed a haircut the other day and you refused? Well… It was bothering me, so we all decided to pretend like we were giving you a make over, but we used items that didn't have any makeup on them. While you were distracted by that, I cut your hair. That's why I didn't want you to wiggle. I could have stabbed you in the neck." She started laughing again, but he was not amused. She didn't think he would be, but she didn't care because his new haircut looked fantastic. This shorter hair looked perfect on him, though she would miss the longer hair a bit. It took all of her effort not to blush.

"Untie me…" He growled, glaring at Kate. She obliged and let him up. He glared down at her fiercely, but she didn't care. Reaching up, she brushed some hair off of his shoulder and then ruffled the top a little.

"Oh come on, Sawyer. You know it looks good." She giggled at him. He gave her a seductive, flirtatious look and stepped closer to her.

"Really, Freckles? Ya think so? Why don't you come run your hands through it and tell me how much you like it?" She tried her best not to blush and swallowed, trying to keep her composure.

"No. You're such a pervert." She pushed him playfully as she walked by mumbling something about getting the broom. He watched her walk away. All of the girls began to giggle after she'd left. He turned around and frowned at them.

"What's so funny?" Claire was the one to respond.

"You like her." She teased. His heart rate sped up.

"What? No I don't. You're crazy." There was more giggling. He opened his mouth to say something else when Kate returned.

"Did I miss something?" She cocked her head and looked around the room. They all shook their heads and gave Sawyer knowing looks. Kate just shrugged it off and began sweeping up the hair on the floor. He watched her move from side to side as she concentrated on the floor. The girls began to giggle again and the realization struck him.

"Dammit…"

.:::::::::::::::::!i!:::::::::::::::::.

Yeah… random, odd, interesting, weird… idk lol. It just kinda came out of my fingers… The idea did lol. I really hope you all enjoyed it and make any suggestions because I'm running low lol.

Reviews Happy Author :)

.::Lily::.


End file.
